


friends are family

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Takes place after episode 9, flynn meets the boys, i just love flynn okay, minor freakouts occur, sort of implied juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: flynn meets the boys outside of their performances. takes place after episode 9. various freakouts occur but they all love each other so it's fine.“While I’m sure this is going to be a fascinating argument, could you please answer Alex’s questions before he passes out?” Reggie was staring in concern at a pacing Alex while Luke was mumbling something about being on a runway. Flynn would have been confused, but everything was already so weird that it seemed like a waste of energy.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	friends are family

“Julie?” Flynn’s voice echoed through the house.

“She’s not home.”

Flynn nodded to the voice in thanks before turning and saying, “Wait, what the fuck?”

“Excuse you?” Reggie had the audacity to look offended before his jaw dropped. “Wait, holy shit. Holy shit. You can see me!”

“I can see you,” Flynn repeated, pressing a palm to her forehead to ward off the headache. “I was not prepared for this. All I wanted to do was hang out with Julie and watch a movie and maybe even do homework.”

Reggie pouted. “So you’re not happy you can see me?”

“I have three younger siblings. That face is not gonna work on me.”

“What’s not gonna work?” Julie asked, walking into the room.

Flynn smirked and said, “Oh, Reggie was just trying to guilt trip me into being happy to see him.”

“Oh, okay,” Julie said, shrugging slightly. “Anyway, do you want to go upstairs and wa- hang on. You can see Reggie?!” The last sentence ended in a near shriek and both Reggie and Flynn winced at the volume.

“Apparently,” Flynn said, glancing suspiciously at Reggie.

Reggie picked up on the look and protested, “Hey, what are you staring at me for? Julie did this! It’s her fault!”

“Oh, wow, Reggie,” Julie said, crossing her arms. “Wow. You save a guy’s life and this is what you get for it?”

“Hang on,” Flynn cut in, her braids flying as she followed the conversation between the two, “you saved his life? Isn’t he already dead? Why did he need saving? Did you save the others too?”

“The others?” A voice suddenly spoke from behind Flynn and she turned around. Of  _ course  _ it was the other boys. 

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry, _ ” Flynn shot back. “I guess I haven’t really had a chance to catch your names since all you’ve been doing is singing and performing and-” she stared at Luke menacingly and he took a step back “-flirting with Julie.”

Julie, who had been sitting back and grinning slightly at the interaction interrupted, “Hey, wait a second! Why am I involved? Also, don’t even start with that ‘no chance to catch your names’ crap, we both know I’ve told you everything about them. And you wanted me to.”

“Okay,” Alex stepped in between Julie and Flynn as the latter opened her mouth to respond, “as much as I would love to see how this plays out, and as flattered as I am that you wanted to know about us, what the hell is going on? Since when can Flynn see us? And does it mean everyone else can too? And can Flynn touch us like you can?”

“You can do  _ what  _ now?” Flynn demanded, turning to Julie, who glanced toward Luke before flushing and looking back down. Slowly, her eyes widened and she pivoted toward the now-blushing teen with a delighted grin on her face. “And how, exactly, did you find out this new information?”

“Oh my God, Flynn!” Julie said, slapping a hand over her friend’s mouth. “It wasn’t like that!” Flynn winked at her above the hand and Julie covered her eyes as well.

A moment passed, and then-

“Flynn, you did  _ not  _ just lick my hand.” At Flynn’s no longer muffled laughter, Julie continued in incredulity, “Of all the cliche and disgusting things-”

“While I’m sure this is going to be a fascinating argument, could you please answer Alex’s questions before he passes out?” Reggie was staring in concern at a pacing Alex while Luke was mumbling something about being on a runway. Flynn would have been confused, but everything was already so weird that it seemed like a waste of energy.

“Right. Okay. Um.” Julie ran her fingers through her hair in a familiar sign of confusion and rising anxiety, and Flynn placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

“Julie doesn’t know. I mean, from what you guys have said, and from what she’s told me, it’s not like any of you guys are real experts at this whole ghosting thing.”

Julie grinned widely and muttered, “Yeah, ghosting is your department.”

Flynn laughed and Julie joined her, especially when the boys looked increasingly confused.

“Wait…” Alex said, trailing off slightly. “You know who might know about ghost stuff?”

Flynn’s eyebrows scrunched together and she was about to ask when Julie, Reggie, and Luke all answered, “Willie!”

“Not to burst your whole idea bubble but who’s Willie?” Flynn asked. For some reason, Alex looked nervous to answer, but Luke and Reggie mirrored her hand on Julie’s shoulder, and Alex shook his head, presumably to clear away his thoughts. Flynn could relate.

“He’s… he’s my boyfriend? I think?” Alex bit his lip and looked downward, and Flynn didn’t know what to do until she realized…  _ Holy shit, he doesn’t know if I’m cool with that.  _ She stood stock still for a moment before lifting up her hand for a high five.

“Solidarity!” Flynn cheered, and Alex instinctively met her hand with his, a shy but delighted grin growing on his face. As soon as they made contact, their eyes widened and Flynn couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess that answers one of your questions, then.”

Alex looked slightly out of sorts, eyes wide and hair messy from running his hands through it. Flynn was struck with a sudden pang of  _ something _ . Oh. He looked exactly like she had after she discovered the boys.  _ Yeah, that’s it. He’s my brother now.  _

“Hey,” Flynn said, nudging Alex lightly in the ribs with her elbow.  _ Hell yeah. I can do that now.  _ “Don’t worry. We’ll figure everything out soon enough.” Alex nodded and Flynn saw him calm down with the reassurance. She chanced a look at the other boys, and while she was totally unsurprised by Luke’s unabashed staring at Julie, she was somewhat startled at the way Reggie was looking at her. It was a mixture of gratefulness, confusion, hope, and-  _ Oh.  _ Love.  _ Yeah, I’m adopting all of you guys. Welcome to the family. _

“Oh! And since I’m already band manager- don’t fight it, Julie, you know I am- this should just make things easier! Oh, guys, I  _ cannot  _ wait to book you more gigs. Are there any places you’re thinking of? You know what, we’ll talk about that later.” Flynn turned to Julie and her phantoms with a smirk and a grin. “I believe I was promised a movie? I don’t mind a larger watching party.”

Reggie cheered, Alex smiled, and Luke kept grinning dopily at Julie.  _ Lovestruck idiot. He better stick around.  _ Julie took hold of Flynn’s arm and they made their way into the living room to sit on the couch. The boys stood awkwardly before Flynn and Julie patted the spaces next to them, and they sprung into action. Luke, of course, settled himself next to Julie, not so subtly letting his arm drape over her shoulder. Alex sat next to Flynn, leaning against her shoulder and somehow providing a welcome source of warmth. And Reggie draped himself across Alex and Flynn, letting his head rest in the latter’s lap as she dragged her nails across his scalp and through his hair, much to his delight. 

As they began to bicker over what show to watch, Flynn looked around at all of them. It was certainly a change, but something told her it was the good kind.  _ Yeah,  _ she thought. Looking at all four of her best friends, new and old, together, all she could think was,  _ this is my family.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed :)  
> find me on tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue


End file.
